The Reign of Pangaea
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Pangaea makes an appearance in an attempt to get Prussia to join him and his fellow major ex-nations Native America, Germania, and Rome in the parallel universe where Soviet Russia does NOT exist . ; I don't own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first story :) I hope to update once or twice a week, and I will give shout-outs to reviewers! (but that won't start until chapter 4) :D**

* * *

It all started at Washington's sleepover. It was rainy, and most of the states at the sleepover were "hiding" from the storm. There was a bright flash of lightning followed by the loud crack and boom of the thunder.

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Hawaii from her spot under the couch, "All this thunder is scaring me! Washington, make it stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" replied Washington, as he moved to console Hawaii, "I can't control the weather!"

"Can't you at least make your walls sound proof?" asked Alaska, who was very annoyed by the situation. He was the oldest, being 15, and acted as an older brother to Hawaii, Washington, and Oregon. He tried to protect his sister, California, but she was 14 and claimed she didn't need protection.

"That won't help," replied Washington, "The walls shake with every crack of thunder."

"Why does it always have to rain here? It's so cold and dreary...," said Nevada. He was only 11, but he tried to act older.

"I wanna go home!" cried British Columbia. He, Alberta, and Yukon Territory were visiting from Canada.

"Me too! I want daddy!" exclaimed Alberta. Yukon just rolled his eyes.

"You two are such babies! Dad will be fine without us, and we'll be fine without him. Uncle America will take care of us," Yukon said in an irritated voice.

Just then, "Uncle America" did walk in. Children surrounded him with exclamations of "Alfred!", "Uncle Alfred!'', "America!", "Uncle America!", and "Daddy!". He brushed them off kindly and announced dinner time.

"Are we having burgers?" asked California, "Those are my favorite!"

"No! No! I want pancakes!" cried Alberta.

"Ummm, we won't be having either. We're having Washington's seafood. His citizens worked hard to fish 'em, and they're really good!" America said, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't planned on having a food dispute, but he should of expected it from Canada's kids. They love their pancakes.

"Aww man...," British Columbia whined, slumping his shoulders drastically.

"Suck it up BC! We're in The United States! Be glad we're not having burgers!" Yukon said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the whining of British Columbia. Even though he as well wanted pancakes, he decided seafood would be worth a try.

"Okay then, but can we have maple syrup on it?" asked Alberta hopefully.

"Yes, Alberta. You and your siblings may have maple syrup. Your dad gave me a lot of it, so I have plenty." replied America. He then led the children to the long guest table to eat.

After the comotion of dinner, and a certain maple syrup mess, the states and provinces were being settled into bed. But someone *cough* California *cough* had the idea to tell a ghost story. Must be all the Hollywood hits getting to her.

"So you all ready to hear my _ghost story_?" California asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" replied Oregon, Nevada, and Yukon"

"Bring it on!" shouted British Columbia, "I can handle anything!"

"Is it going to be scary?" asked Alberta.

"Not too scary. Just a little." replied California easily. She adjusted herself on top of her sleeping bag, and brought the flashlight to her face. Then she turned to Washington, "Ready, little bro?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ready," he replied uneasily, trembling slightly.

"Okay then. So, on a dark and stormy night-" began California.

Oh the wonders of starting a story like that, on a dark and stormy night. But just as California began, Idaho walked in. He wasn't very old, only 7, and California knew that she would need to improvise. Idaho was SUCH a tattle-tale, that's probably why America sent him in. To inform him if any wrong was done. Yeah, maybe America wasn't the best example for his states, but he didn't want to make a bad impression on Canada's provinces.

"Dad said I can join you if I wanted to. And I did. Also, you all probably didn't notice but Alaska and Hawaii had to leave. Your weather here is too different for them," said Idaho, as soon as he stepped in. A smug look fit itself on his face.

California rolled her eyes, as a lot of the others did too.

"But I didn't _invite_ you. Maybe I didn't want you here." Washington shot back.

Yukon Territory wanted to hear this story, so he leaned over to whisper into California's ear.

"Can we lock him in a closet or something. Or do something until he falls asleep, but pretend we are asleep too. Once we hear him snore, because we all know he snores loudly, you can continue the story."

"Good idea, Yukon," California whispered back. Then they began relaying the message secretly, keeping it from Idaho. Once (almost) everyone was informed, Yukon got a brilliant idea.

"Let's play telephone!" he exclaimed, "I'll start!" He then leaned over to whisper into Alberta's ear, "Whatever you do, don't change this message,"

Alberta whispered to Oregon, "Change this message immediatly."

"Blame Canada," said Oregon to British Columbia.

"America sucks," BC said to Washington.

"Yukon loves California," Washington said to California.

"Idaho's a loser," California whispered to Nevada.

"I'm a loser," Nevada said to Idaho.

Falling for it, Idaho instantly yelled, "I'm a loser!" He blushed heavily as everyone laughed and giggled around him. Angry, he pulled his sleeping bag over his face and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright thanks to everyone who read chapter one, and if you reviewed, thanks! Shout-outs start on chapter 4 :)**

* * *

When all the states and provinces were sure that Idaho was asleep, California flicked the flashlight onto her face, illuminating only parts of her face and leaving dark, scary shadows behind.

"You all ready now?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," replied Yukon for everyone.

"Okay. On a dark, STORMY night, there was this mansion. It's located in London, England. Uncle Iggy visits it all the time, but only during the day, because otherwise he wets himself, because he get's so scared." This drew a chuckle from the little children.

"Really? That's funny!" exclaimed Alberta.

"Shhhh, listen to the story," scolded Yukon. He turned his eyes to California, who was staring at him. Quickly, she looked away. Yukon looked down at his hands. "Just continue, Cali," he said.

California cleared her throat, "Okay. Anyways, at this mansion lives Germania, Native America, Rome, and Pangaea. These are major desceased nations. They haunt this mansion in England, because they all have something against Uncle Iggy. I don't know exactly what, but they all do. Anyways, they roam this mansion, waiting for their victims.

* * *

"I hope they'll be okay...," Canada said quietly.

"Awww, don't worry Matt!" exclaimed Prussia as he slapped Canada on the back. "Your provinces will be fine with Alfred! He's responsible enough to not get into trouble with your provinces.

"But h-his states. Th-they're always in t-trouble."

"Those are his states, man! He doesn't care about them as much as he cares for his nieces and nephews!" Prussia leaned in to whisper, "But, yours truly, Prussia, will keep an eye on them for you!" Prussia strutted out of the room, leaving Canada alone again.

"Who?" Well, almost alone.

"Kuma...kumajara-jirle-chiro...kumajulie...," Canada racked his brain for the bear's name. "I give up..."

Kuma_jirou_ paddled over to the doorway and sat. _Where did Prussia go?_ he thought to himself. _Why did he leave?_ Kumajirou sprawled out lazily, much like Italy. The Italian seemed to be trying to make more allies, so he had visited Canada a few times, and Kumajirou had picked up some bad habits from him. Such as a love for pasta. Now he almost refusedpancakes with maple syrup.

Canada looked up to see his pet sprawled. _Oh Italy...you have such a bad influence on Kumajurago...he likes pasta more than pancakes now! If I ever get a chance to change you Italy..._, A knock on the door interrupted Canada's thoughts. He walked over to answer the door, and peered through the peep-hole. Unfortunatly, snow was blocking it. Canada sighed and opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"W-what? Th-this is impossible. Y-you don't even-" Canada was cut off by the chlorofoam rag brought to his face. He struggled, but even as strong as he was, he was no match for the country in front of him.

"You poor thing. This is all your dear_ Prussia_'s fault. Without him, this wouldn't be happening..."

* * *

"So then, the guy starts running. But he's no match for Rome. He had everything he wanted, so he was still really strong." California said. The states and provinces were leaned forward, dragged in by her story. She smiled...she had them by the tail. _Thank me later, dear nations. I'm making you popular again!_ she thought to herself. She continued, "So Rome snags him, and drags him into the cellar. But he isn't planning on killing him. Yet. He needs the man for his plan."

"Will he kill him later?" asked Washington eagerly.

"Well, duh! Of course he's going to kill him later! Rome doesn't spare anyone! Especially under Germania's command!" answered Yukon.

California raised her eyebrows, but continued, "Yukon's right. He's going to end up dying. Anyways, these four ex-countries are trying to get Prussia to join them. But Prussia wants to stay a country. So Pangaea gives orders to start nation-napping Prussia's closest friends. But not to kill them."

California was inventing this on a whim. She didn't know it was happening for real. What she also didn't know was that a certain state wasn't asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy! Also, if you have any ideas that you think will go well with the plot, let me know! Tell me the pairings that you like too, because I might add pairings to this :) That includes states/provinces! right now, I think Yukon Territory and California make such a great pairing 3**

* * *

Canada woke up drowsy. His eye sight faded in and out, and he couldn't tell where he was. But there were 3 men, humans, and a woman with him. As his eyes began to refocus, he realized he was in a cellar. If asked, he would introduce himself as Matthew. He didn't want to be discovered, just in case he got out of this.

Just them, he recognized the 3 men, and the woman. The three men were Germany, Italy, and Japan. The Axis. The woman, wait...that wasn't a woman. That was...France! What was France doing here? What were all these countries doing here? Canada heard a whimper from the corner. _Another man...a real human this time. I wonder if he knows?_ A look shot towards him from Germany told him this wasn't the case.

They all turned as a door in the corner opposite from the man opened. The light burned Canada's eyes, and he squinted to see who was there. It was the same man who had kidnapped him. He couldn't tell if this was real. _This must be a dreaml. Let it be a dream._ His thoughts were interrupted by Germany.

"Who are you?" Germany asked. He looked weary, but his voice was still strong.

"If I answer that, secrets will be revealed, _Ludwig_."

"So knock that thing out! I need to protect Ita-Felenciano." Germany yelled, jerking his head toward the human.

"I will take care of him," France said suggestivly.

"God, even in captive, you're still unbearable!" The strange kidnapper said. He brought his knee to France's face, which only stunned him for a few seconds. Then he kicked the human, knocking him out for a few hours, guarenteed.

"Why you son of a bi-" France started, being cut off by a kick to his stomach. "Ughhh, you will pay for that, sexy bastard."

"I'm am stronger than all of you, put together. Canada, you seemed to recognize me. Who am I?" asked the kidnapper.

"W-well, it's o-only a r-rumor...b-but," Canada began, his voice sounding more hoarse than he intended. He cleared his throat, "I think y-you're P-p-p...Pangaea..."

"Well it's sad to see such intelligence go to waste. You are correct. I'm am Pangaea, from billions of years ago. I'm older, stronger, wiser than all of you! I have the looks of all of you, really. A mix of your 'unique' curls of hair, the need for glasses, the awesome attitude of...Prussia...That bastard should've joined us from the beginning!" Pangaea shouted. He kicked the wall in frustration.

"I see you also have the negative attitude of Romano," commented Japan quietly.

"Why are we here?" asked Italy. He was scared, shaking. He may have only been here a few hours, only brought in after Germany and Canada were already here. It felt like he had been here for years.

"Because Prussia must be punished," Pangaea replied coldly.

"But Italy has no relations with him!" shouted Germany.

"He gets along with Prussia. And once we had you, we decided to snag all the Axis. Except for Austria, he's hardly part of the Axis though. And as for Canada being here, he's one of Prussia's best friends."

"What about him?" Japan gestured to the human in the corner, who happened to be bleeding profusely from his head. He didn't look like he had much time left.

"Aww, that fuck? He was just some British snoop roaming around here, and we didn't want him to figure us out."

"Dammit, why do you say 'us' and 'we'? Who are your counterparts?" Germany inquired Pangaea.

"Just some other ex-nations. Native America, myself, Germania, and Rome. No need to keep secrets, especially with Canada around. He's a smart one, he'd figure it out for you all eventually. But don't plan on escaping, we need you for our plan.

* * *

"Stop telling us! It's scary!" cried Alberta. She was trembling and huddled in Yukon's arms.

"Awww, c'mon. It's almost over," California whined.

"Let her finish, Alberta," Yukon whispered as he stroked his little sister's hair.

Alberta whimpered, but nodded.

"Okay. So then, they're just about to escape, and the other nations are waiting for them. But then a spaceship lands, with Dad's friend, Tonny. Apparently his species are going extinct and they need some of our kind, and our humans, to clone with slight genetic changes, to expand his species once again. At first, he planned on bringing everyone back to Earth, but they all died from lack of oxygen on Tonny's planet. The end." California flicked off the flashlight, and snuggled under her blankets. "Good night, all!"

Mumbles of 'Good night" were passed around, and the children eventually found sleep with aliens tumbling around their dreams. But one state was still awake, trembling. He knew something the rest didn't, and he needed to warn them. But he was afraid what would happen if he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's your chapter! Sorry if they're short, I don't want to bore you guys! Just sayin, the longer the chapter, the longer the wait! So if I extend the chapters, I might only update twice a month. Shout-outs at the bottom!**_  
_

* * *

_"You promise you'll help me?"_

_ "Yeah! But leave daddy alone, okay? And while you're at it, throw in an extra burger and 2 bags of skittles," Idaho replied._

_ "Two? Well, I can't promise anything. Anything at all. But I'll definitely throw in the burger."_

_ Idaho giggled, "Okay! So am I still supposed to impersonate Kumajirou at Canada's house?"_

_ "Is there any other way to listen in to his conversations?"_

_ "Well, I am his nephew and he loves me a lot and-"_

_ "Just put the costume on, okay?"_

_ "Okay...," Idaho waved goodbye to the stranger and put the costume on. He then proceeded to climb through the window into Canada's house, and began impersonating. The stranger had already abducted the REAL Kumajirou, so there wouldn't be doubles._

Idaho jolted awake. Why did he keep having that dream? It seemed like he HAD done that, but he didn't remember any of it. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but of course, failed. It only made him dizzier. He peered at his 'friends'. They were mean to him, but they were relatives. And they were all still asleep. _I have to tell them. About my dreams. I know Cali won't believe me, but maybe if I tell Montana, or the Dakotas, or Arizona. She's a spitfire, and will believe in anything. But I'm younger than almost all of them. I'm so worried..._

Idaho somehow knew that this wasn't just a dream. He couldn't think of anything that scary (or cool) all on his own. He knew it wasn't from Cali's story either, because he had been having this dream for a week or so now. It was real and he knew it. He KNEW it! He was so scared, and he wanted to tell his dad, America. But it would put him in danger. Telling anyone would put everyone in danger. _That stranger can't be trusted._ He thought to himself. So much pressure on such on a young child's shoulders.

"So, if I cooperate with you, you'll leave her alone? Can I throw a few more people into this?"

"No. One person. And we know that it's Liechtenstein. She'll be protected, but no guarentees for anyone else, including yourself."

"Why are you going after her and I anyways? We are neutral, and have nothing to do with Prussia, or the Axis," asked Switzerland. He couldn't believe he had been taken down so easily. But then again, these were the eyes of Germania that he was staring into.

"We decided we can't make it look suspicious. We need a party mix of nations." replied Germania smoothly.

"So when will this all be over?"

"I'm afraid, never. It's won't be over."

"Dammit. Well I'll stop you. Somehow, I will!"

"Then the blanket of protection you've given Liechtenstein will be shredded. We both know you don't want that."

"Fuck."

"Language, young one! You have much to learn."

"I'm a fucking neutral country! Why couldn't you go capture Egypt or Turkey? Or Sweden? Even he scares me," cried Switzerland.

"Not a bad idea...," replied Germania.

_Aww great now I've put more nations in danger._ "You can't tell me you're planning on capturing all the nations_."_

"Actually, you're right. I can't. Also, I lied. This will be over, as soon as Prussia gives in. Then we will drag him to our world of dead nations, but we rule in this world. It's a parallel universe, and no, Soviet Russia does NOT exist in it." replied Germania, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

_You're not the only one who's sick of those jokes,_ Switzerland thought to himself.

"And then we will be free?" he asked.

"Yes, and you'll never see Prussia again. Except for the occasional visit, like you get from us. Of course Rome makes the most, but we still visit. But we aren't sure we'll allow Prussia to visit, because he might try to join you again."

"You realize you might kill Germany in the process, right? He isn't my friend, but he isn't my enemy. Still, he deserves to-"

"Typical, coming from a neutral nation. Sorry, did I interrupt? Please, go on. You interest me."

Switzerland sighed before muttering a few choice words in his own language. "Whatever. You can't kill an innocent nation for the troubles of another!"

"Better to sacrafice one, than all, correct?

Switzerland couldn't answer. So Germania decided it was time to bring him to base. The mansion, in England, who happened to not know of any of this. Poor Iggy will probably pay for "Housing criminals of injustice and corruption of law in multiple countries over one explit term of agreement with a small state over the ruckus of a still-existant ex-country." Translation: For having Nation Criminals in his country. That was probably the highest rank of a criminal you could get.

* * *

**Okay thanks to the ONLY PERSON who reviewed! PrussiaIsAwesome! :D New chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just couldn't keep another chapter from you guys! I PROMISE to make the chapters longer after this! :) Also, I'll start adding the things you guys suggest around chapter 8 or 9. _AUTHOR EDIT 5/23/12, thanks to Germany142 for reminding me of the Bad Touch Trio! I completely forgot about it! That's why France is here, you guys!_**

* * *

"Switzerland!" cries from around the room rang out. It was quite a surprise to them that this nation, a neutral nation, had been captured. Switzerland looked at them with annoyance in his eyes, he hated public humiliation like this.

"What are you doing here?" asked Italy. He was kind of scared of Switzerland because he always got shot at whenever he passed by to get to Germany's house.

"They need me for their plan. They didn't want to look suspicious by only capturing nations that had relations with Prussia," Switzerland replied as Germania shackled him in on the wall opposite from Italy, Germany, and Japan. He looked over, saw Canada, and shrieked.

"Dammit, there's a ghost in here! Get the fuck away from me, you demon!"

"I'm not a demon! Don't hurt me! I'm Canada! CANADA!" Canada shouted, but his voice was quiet to begin with so his shout got barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Switzerland asked, confused. _What did he say?_

"CANADA!" Canada bellowed in frustration. Everyone was taken aback, his voice had gotten really loud that time. Canada's chest was heaving, and his face was red.

"Oh," replied Switzerland, understanding who the 'ghost' was.

Just then, the man from the corner spoke up, "You mean you're _from_ Canada, right?"

Germania punched the man squarely in the face. "Incorrect," he replied simply. The man started bleeding again from his nose, and his head lolled around his neck.

"Maybe I punched him a little too hard...," Germania said as he checked for a pulse. _Thump, thump, thump._ "Guess not. He's still alive."

"He won't have much time left, getting injured like that every time he's concious," Japan said.

"We can't risk him escaping anyways, something tells me he was awake that entire conversation. We're gonna have to kill him," Germania said as he studied the far wall, where the door was. That's when the other nations noticed. Even in the dark, they glinted ever so slightly. A large collection of brutal weapons; axes, knifes, pick axes, and... a pan? That would be Hungary's weapon of choice, without question. Germany raised his eyebrows at his ancestor.

"What's the pan for?"

"Ahhh, you saw. I shouldn't have studied it so intently. We have some nice entertainment plans for all of you, and we needed the pan in case we capture Hungary or China. China is known for using a pan to defeat the Axis as well, or am I mistaken on this?" Germania answered.

"You are correct," replied Japan, in his thick Japanese accent. It sounded like, 'You awe cowect' which kind of made him sound like a little kid. He blushed at the realization of this and bowed his head in shame.

"Well I'll leave you guys now, Native America will be bringing down some food and..._other_ necesities as well later tonight. I'm off to capture Spain, and maybe Norway and Denmark. But you can't have one without the other with those two!" Germania exclaimed as he walked out.

"What do you think his entertainment plans are, Germany?" Italy asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chains at the ideas going through his mind. _Have us kill eachother? They kill us while we try to defend ourselves with choice weapons? Having us kill ourselves?_ Italy shook his head. No way would he kill himself. Not only would it be painful for him, but it would kill Romano. Tears filled Italy's eyes at the idea, but he didn't wipe them away when they threatened to spill over. He looked up at Germany for his reply.

"I'm sure that it's really nothing. Maybe they'll have us kill the man. He's almost dead anyways," Germany said as he indicated the fairly large pool of blood surrounding the human.

"Or maybe they'll force us to express _amour_ for eachother. Of course it wouldn't be forcing on my part," Everyone looked over, shocked. They had forgotten France was there until now, and Switzerland_ just_ noticed him. As if on cue, Switzerland said, "France! You're here too? How do you have anything to do with Prussia?"

_"Mon__ amour_, have you forgotten that I make up the Bad Touch Trio with Prussia, along with Spain?," asked France.

"And he has relations with me, and I have relations with Prussia. There's always a line of connection. You could argue that Switzerland is here because he always shoots at Italy or Germany when they're passing by," Canada spoke up. He then added, "And Italy could be here because he wants me as his ally, or that he's already allies with Germany, and Germany is Prussia's brother."

"You're smarter than I thought," Germany said to Canada. "And sure you knew who Pangaea was before the rest of us, but I still underestimated you. Maybe you could use those smarts to think up an escape plan?"

Canada thought to himself, trying to think of an escape plan. Could he communicate with Alfred somehow, because they were twins? _I've only done that twice before. And both times I was in extreme danger, I was going to die._ The first time was before he and America were separate countries. They were the same one, coming from Native America, their mother. Canada was dying because of an extrememly harsh earthquake that had almost split him in half. He had communicated in his mind somehow, with America, and he had sent aid to Canada. He helped Canada's people and took them into his part of the country when the earthquake occured. Of course Alfred had felt it as well, deep inside him, but he didn't think it would've affected Canada so much if he had barely felt it.

The second time was during war, after they were separate countries. It was a civil war in Canada, that again, had almost split him in half. And just as soon as he was recovering, Russia had decided that Alaska would belong to him instead of Canada, whom it belonged to at the time. America had later secured it for Canada's sake, because he knew that Russia having a part of Canada was dangerous, and if anything happened to that land, Canada would suffer. Both times, Canada was able to communicate with America through some secret invisible line connection between them. He couldn't control it, and didn't know how it had happened, even to this day. Alfred didn't know either.

Even now, it wasn't like Canada's land was in great danger. Those were the only times he had been able to communicate, when his land was suffering. But what if his human form was dying? He knew he couldn't die completely unless his capital was destroyed. _Do the ex-nations know this? If they plan on having us kill eachother, or even just try to kill us themselves, they'll have to destroy our capitals. Without them, we will no longer be immortal._ Canada was thinking to hard, and was starting to get a headache from it. He began to dose off, and just as he was falling asleep, a weak thought ran through his head. _Where are you Mattie, when I need you most?_ It confused him and he was too tired to think very much of it. America never needed his help, and he was so strong. Why would he need Canada now?

* * *

**I didn't get any reviews this time, but whatever! Thanks to my 40 visitors! :D And chapter 6 coming soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I decided we needed something to (sort of) lighten the mood, so here you go!**

* * *

California was laying on her stomach, propped up by her elbows, right across from Yukon Territory. They were having a staring contest.

"Oh c'mon! You know you want to blink!" she told Yukon teasingly.

"We both know that's you," he replied.

Being states and provinces, they had been able to last for 11 minutes and 53 seconds so far. California's eyes watered with her need to blink, but she wasn't going to lost to Yukon. Or at least she was determined not to lose.

"I can see you eyes watering," commented Yukon, "Just give up already."

"Not in a million years. I'm just doing it to intimidate you."

"Oh whatever. We both know I'm stronger."

"Fine. Arm wrestling competition after this!"

"You won't be able to beat me. I'm strong and I'm a boy. Boys are stronger than girls."

"In your dreams! You wish you were stronger than me!"

"Hey, can you guys like, get a room or something?" Both competitors turned to the voice who was speaking. There stood Arizona, who had come to join the sleepover/party at Washington's earlier that morning.

California blushed at the comment, and Yukon blinked in surprise. Suddenly a loud whistle blew.

"And California's the winner! Yukon blinked!" exclaimed Oregon. The provinces of Canada frowned while the states cheered.

"Well, I'm not gonna lose a second competition," Yukon said, "You still up for arm wrestling?"

"Totally! But I'm gonna win this one!" California exclaimed.

Yukon stood up and headed for the dining room table. He sat down, with California across from him. He looked her in the eye and held out his arm.

"You ready?" he asked.

California nodded, "Yup." She gripped his hand and pushed down, moving it three inches. But he moved it right back up, pushing her back over the line an inch. California grimaced, _Damn, he is strong! But I can beat him!_ She shoved her hand over again, and Yukon gave out a sharp cry of pain as his hand slammed onto the table.

"I did NOT just lose arm wrestling to California," he said, unable to believe it was true.

"Oh yes, you did!" California did a victory dance around Yukon and then walked towards the kitchen for something to eat. "All of these competitions are making me hungry!" she exclaimed. She tried to reach for a box of Twinkies (typical for an American state) on the top shelf, but couldn't reach. She was just about to go get a chair to stand on when a voice behind her startled her.

"I'll get that for you," Yukon said.

"But you don't even like Twinkies," California said in confusion. She just beat him in two competitions, why was he being nice to her? It wasn't like they really got along in general anyways.

"I do now," he replied as he grabbed the box. He took a Twinkie out and handed it to her, and then took one for himself. He tried to keep the look of disgust off his face as he unwrapped it and bit into it.

"Thanks," California said to him. He nodded at her, a simple 'You're welcome' gesture.

They stood there eating in silence. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, just the silence you get when people are eating. And they don't talk because their mouths are full of Twinkie, and one of them might want to spit it out. But Yukon choked the rest of it down and walked to the refridgerator in search of a liquid to wash the Twinkie down with. He satisfied himself with some apple juice, and assuming that California wanted some too, he grabbed two cups fromt he dish cabinet.

California couldn't help but notice that as Yukon reached for the cups, his shirt lifted up a little. Beneath it was a sexy six pack of abs. She tried to look away, and succeeded, but just barely. He had grabbed the cups and looked at her, but she pretended to study the nutritional value on the box of Twinkies (which is obviously none!).

Yukon poured the juice, but accidently spilled, sloshing it all over the floor. California swooped down, paper towels in hand, to clean up the mess. Just as Arizona walked in.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" She asked. California didn't hesitate to stand up and throw a punch in her direction.

"There's nothing going on! God, you're so perverted! I think you spend too much time around Korea and France!" California shot at Arizona.

"Hey! For your knowledge, Korea isn't bad company!" Arizona said, defending herself.

Yukon tipped his head back and laughed, "You must be high then, or something must be going on between you and Korea, because he gropes every person he sees, at every chance he gets!"

"He has dignity left! He doesn't grope me!" Arizona said, her face red, nostrils flaring.

"Probably because you have nothing to grope!"

Okay, he went to far now. Arizona lunged forward and tackled Yukon swinging punches directed in various places, but mainly his face. But he had quick reflexes and dodged her punches. Then, all in one move, and rolled her off of himself, stood up, and put her in a headlock. She kicked and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail. But one of her kicks managed to land itself in his vital regions, and he cried out in pain and let her go. She started walking away with a look of triumph on her face until she saw the look on Cali's face. A look that Arizona had gone to far. She scurried out of the room.

California grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Yukon. He took it from her and thanked her. He groaned as he stood up and walked to a chair.

"She went way to far, didn't she?" California asked.

"Yes," Yukon mumbled back.

California looked him up and down, then leaned forward, and tenderly kissed him. He jumped in surprise, as his eyes were closed and he didn't see her coming. She pulled away and hurried out of the room, regreting what she had just done immensly.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I know, so romantic XXD Shoutout time! :D Special Thanks to _Germany142_ for reminding me of the Bad Touch Trio in their review of the last chapter! I had completely forgot about it! I'm so sorry you guys! Also, I was thinking about putting a chapter up every day of the week, except weekends, and occasionally Fridays. I need time to write, you guys, but I love giving you chapters :) I think I'll go ahead and put up another chappie tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Extra long for you all, but this might become the normal length! :)**

* * *

"We've figured out our plan for you," Rome said as he swaggered into the dark cellar. He had two figures with him, a very tired looking Spain and an extremely volatile Romano. Germania was right behind him, dragging Hungary and Finland. The group of nations had become quite the mixed bag. They had The Axis, both Italy brothers, 2/3 of the Bad Touch Trio, 1/2 of an Austrio-Hungarian Empire, plus a North American country, plus Switzerland and Finland.

"There are nine of us here. Shouldn't people be getting suspicious now?" Canada asked. The other nations looked in his direction, acknowledging his presence. Canada was now learning to raise his voice to be heard.

"We're sure they're plenty suspicious. It's just that the others have either been blackmailed, don't notice, or just don't _care_," Germania replied.

Italy had burst into tears upon seeing Rome. "I can't believe you would kidnap your own grandsons!" he exclaimed.

Rome took a long look at Italy. Then he looked at Romano, who he had just chained up. He turned back to Italy and said, "Well now I get to see my grandsons more often. Plus, we serve pasta here."

Italy perked up at this, but was still upset. He struggled slightly in his chains though, as they were chafting his skin and it hurt. Sure Native America has bandaged his wrists and ankles, but they had bleed through since then.

"Well what's this plan of yours?" asked Germany, scowling at the elders.

"No need to get violent," replied Germania. Then he paused and laughed at some private joke. "Did I just say that?" he asked himself, "Of course it needs to get violent. We need a volunteer to execute the human."

When no one volunteered, Germania walked to the wall and studied it, then grabbed a lethal looking ax. He walked over to Finland and held it in his face.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he asked Finland.

Finland shivered. It did look familiar. "What did you do to him?" he asked.

"We didn't do anything to Denmark. We only stole his ax. Not a big deal," Germania replied. He then set the ax at Finland's feet. "I want you to eliminate the human."

In the corner, the human was conscious. He had no idea what was going on, only that he was going to die. He cringed as he heard his fate. He was going to be murdered by an ax at the hands of an innocent person. Or nations, as they called themselves.

Rome unchained Finland and told him that if he tried any funny buisness, he'd die on the spot. Finland unwillingly picked up the ax and started walking towards the man. He tried to keep the apologetic look in his eyes, but it sort of cancels out when you're about to murder someone.

"Put on a show for us, Finland. I want some REAL entertainment tonight, not that British crap on television," Germania said.

Finland raised the ax above the human, and saw him cringe. Then he brought it down with immense strength and sliced the man, chopping him up. Horrified screams filled the air, and the nations surrounding Finland tried to block it all out. The desceased nations only laughed.

Finland dropped to his knees at the realization at what he had just done. He broke down and started crying, mumbling 'sorry' over and over. He was getting hysterical and had to be knocked out, and chained up again.

"Well that was fun, we'll have to do it again," Rome said. But as he looked at his grandson's, he knew he didn't want to.

* * *

Back at Washington's, everything had turned into a full out party. Not just a little group sleepover. All the states were there, and the provinces of Canada. ALL of them. Idaho was huddled in a corner with Montana, Utah, and Wyoming. He told them about his dreams, and how he might have done what had happened in his dreams, and then he told them about California's story. Montana brought up that maybe California knew about it too, and was trying to hint to him that she knew, but when asked, California said she had made it all up on her own.

Speaking of Cali, she had been staying in her guest room lately, when normally, she was the party animal. They others thought that it was quite suspicious, but they left her alone. Montana said that this had to be a sign that she DID know, but Idaho kept denying it. He knew it wasn't true. This was something that he had done, that he had caused, and he was the only one who knew. He didn't know why or how, but he had a gut feeling that this was the truth.

Just in the other room, Yukon, New York, and Florida were hanging out. They were playing Call Of Duty all together on New York's Xbox 360, and were getting addicted quickly. Florida cheered as she was doing better than the boys. Yukon cursed under his breath, and NY cursed openly.

"Got Florida, why you gotta be so good at these damn video games?" he asked in frustration.

"Hahaha so you finally admit that I'm better than you? Yes! Score for Florida!" she replied.

"Hey Yukon, why ain't you talkin'? Damn man you're normally fun, but today you are boring as hell!" New York exclaimed.

"I guess I'm not really in the mood for video games," Yukon replied as he set down the controller. "I'm going to go find something else to do."

"Fine with me! I'll only have one player to beat then," New York said as he set up a two player game for himself and Florida.

Yukon walked out of the game room in search for California. He wanted to ask why she had kissed him. He had always had feelings for her, but because she _was_ the most popular state, he had never even imagined that she would have feelings for him. He walked up what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs, and made his way to Cali's room. He paused outside her door, because he heard her sobbing,

"I knew I shouldn't have done it! Yukon's been ignoring me since I did, and I probably ruined years of hard work to make a friendship that didn't even seem to exist!" she cried.

"Oh c'mon. You know you both were friends, if not best friends. And I swear, he has to have feelings for you to put up with you for all these years! He's not related to you, so it's not like he's _forced_ to put up with you!"

That was the voice of Hawaii. Though young, only 12, she had the intelligence of a 5000 year old nation. She could act like a baby sometimes, but she was good at consoling, and normally had a good composure with high confidence. She was quite afraid of thunderstorms though, but lucky for her, there wasn't one right now.

"No. He doesn't like me. He hates me now. He completely jumped back and pulled away from me when I kissed him. I regret it so much!" California said, persistent that the feelings weren't mutual.

"What, do you _want_ him to not like you? You're so stubborn!"

"We don't even make a good couple, do we? I'm only 14, and he's almost 16! I'm sure America would say that he's to old for me."

"So don't bring dad into this!" Hawaii exclaimed, exasperrated.

"He'll find out eventually. Even if we _did_ start going out, it would be huge news everywhere, and I'm sure Uncle Canada would be disappointed in Yukon for making such a bad choice on who to date."

"You aren't a bad choice, and you know it Cali! According to most of the male states ages 13 and over, you are desirable. I've asked them! I'm _nothing_ compared to you!"

"No. If anyone here is desirable, it's you," California said. Her normally high self esteem was lowering considerably.

"Now you sound like a pedophile. I'm only twelve for crying out loud!" Hawaii cried.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have asked you for advice!" California shouted, suddenly fueled by anger. She pointed to the door, "Out. Now."

Hawaii stood up and opened the door, her eyes widening as she saw Yukon standing there. Quickly, Yukon put a finger to his lips.

_Did you hear the whole thing?_ Hawaii mouthed.

_ Starting at Cali whining about a ruined friendship, and up until now. _He mouthed back.

Hawaii brushed past him and headed down the stairs. Yukon opened the door as quietly as he could, praying in wouldn't squeak. But California heard the door anyways.

"Didn't I tell you to get out, Hawaii?" she asked, with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"You told Hawaii, but you didn't tell me," Yukon said softly as he walked up behind California. She jumped and turned around, taken aback. She searched his expression for anything meaningful, but he kept it blank. To make up for the blank expression, he said,

"California. You're wrong. About everything. The other states are right, and so is Hawaii. You _are_ desirable, you're nice, you're pretty, and you're popular. I've always liked you, but whether you liked me or not, I kept it to myself. I didn't want to lose any friendship we might've had either. It was only when you made your move, and when I heard you talking to Hawaii, that I was wrong too. I never imagined that you would like me, out of all provinces."

Then Yukon brushed Cali's hair out of her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"You were wrong, Cali. You were wrong."

"I know," she replied.

* * *

**Sorry you guys for dragging this out, but I needed a filler! Tell me what you think and review please! I'm hoping to become almost as good as SLK (Seven Little Killers) If you don't read it, you should! It's a really good fanfic :) One of my favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for not updating! I have been going through some terrible writers block :/ But here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chaos had filled the atmosphere, and nation or not, everyone could feel it. The absenses of certain countries were really affecting their people, and each person from the missing nations felt that they were missing something. But all this chaos was awakening two long lost nations. Well, one of them wasn't quite a nation, but Pangaea wasn't either. Pangaea was everything.

Ancient Greece was one who had been awakened. Upon joining Pangaea's force, immunity had been granted upon 1 select nation. You could guess that the one nation was Greece. Upon this granted immunity, Rome had demanded that his grandson's be let go, their memory of this erased, and Germania asked for immunity upon Germany. He would like to have Prussia protected as well, but wasn't that who they were after?

Pangaea wasn't happy about this, but the others were threatening to spill the beans, so he had no choice. Germany, Italy, and Romano's memories of this place were erased, and they were taken out of the cellar, but that was as far as the immunity terms went. They were still to be held captive, but not hurt in any way. Except for Greece, of course, who hadn't even been captured yet.

"Don't worry," Pangaea said to the nations who were still in the cellar, "We'll find a few more nations to take their place."

"I want to go with Romano. I need to protect him," Spain said curtly, in his sexy Spanish accent.

"We don't always get what we want," Ancient Greece said softly, just before leaving to cook food for the captured nations.

Spain growled back at her, but Finland put his hand on Spain's shoulder,

"Don't worry, Spain. He'll be fine."

* * *

Now you might be wondering who the other 'nation' was. Emerging from the deep waters of the ocean, rose The Lost City of Atlantis. A rumored city, but a great one. In all of the heavy chaos weighing down the air, she rose. Feminine, but strong, beautiful, and graceful. Despite rumors and being covered in water for so many years, she still lived. Half mermaid, being able to transform between human and the latter upon will, she very rarely rose to the surface of the water. And even then, only to take a peek and see how the rest of the world was coming along. She had heard rumors that the other ex-nations were coming together to capture Prussia, and harrass him into joining them and had decided that she too, wanted to join them.

Atlantis was still in shock from how the world changed since her last surfacing 2000 years ago. China, Rome, Ancient Greece, and Germania and really been the only nations in existence, but now there were at least 207 countries much different from the mere 5 that had existed before. And they had barely converesed then, not everyone knew English at the time. And now, an entire western region had been discovered.

Even so, The Lost City of Atlantis made the trip to England, specifically the mansion, so she could join the forces of the ancients.

_Knock knock knock._

"Hey, Rome. Go answer the door already!" Pangaea shouted to the Great Roman Empire.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it," Rome sighed as he made his way to the door and opened it carelessly.

"No! It can't be you! It's been so long since I've seen you! My dear, Atlantis, come in!" Rome said.

"Yes, and to you to! It's so great to see you all since I've been away!" Atlantis replied in her graceful voice.

The other old nations gaped, for Atlantis hadn't changed one bit since they last saw her.

"Do you not recognize me? I, am The Lost City of Atlantis!" she said to all of the nations in the cellar, when she went down to see them. The same thing was said to the nations with 'immunity'.

"So why are we trying to get Prussia to join us again?" Atlantis asked, "I mean, he has much to large of an ego to join us in our Parallel Universe. It's paradise, really, and we can't have it destroyed by him."

"Well, I was thinking capture, and _destroy_. As punishment for not joining us when he first fell. He fought tooth and nail to stay, and succeeded. Something _we_ never did," Pangaea replied, his voice icy.

"You didn't have a choice, dear. You were _torn apart_ by 'plate tectonics'. You couldn't hold yourself together. And it's a good thing you didn't, because the world would still be just you, and you would be quite lonely," Native America replied gingerly. She certainly didn't want to upset their leader.

"But I suppose being lonely is better than not existing!" Pangaea shouted in reply, filled with anger. He stormed up a flight of stairs, and a door was heard slamming shut.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best chapter. I'll improve on the next few! But I don't know when I'll write them, due to this writer's block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't updated this in a long time, I know! But I finally got over my writers block! :) So enjoy this guys, and more coming soon!**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Canada slipped out of his chains. They had always been loose on him, but he didn't let it show before. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could past Germania, who had fallen asleep on guard. He made his way to the wall of weapons, and grabbed a few pistols, shoving them in his boots. He slipped a few knives in his sleeves, and stuck an ax under his sweatshirt. Lucky for him they had their guards on, so they didn't cut him.

Canada then cut Germania's belt loop from which the keys were hanging. _Now, it's time to put my plan into action_, he thought to himself. Then he hesitated. _What am I supposed to do about Germania? Not everyone is as quiet and stealthy as me...should I...decapitate him? _Canada decided that he would have to bring people out one at a time, and wake them one at a time. He went to Japan first. Before waking him, he examined the key ring. 4 identical keys...he could distribute them to the people he thought would be most helpful in the process of 'escaping'. He took one of the keys off.

Shaking Japan's shoulder lightly, he whispered, "Japan. Wake up, it's Canada. We're going to escape now."

Japan was awake immediatly. He took the key that Canada was holding out to him and risked a question, "What is your plan, Canada-san?"

"I kinda wanna only do a few out a time. Take this other key and choose someone who you think will be quiet and helpful. I'm going to Finland."

Japan took the key and examined his fellow captives. He decided to go to Hungary.

When Hungary and Finland were awakened and given a key, they slowly woke nations up, and began ushering them quietly toward the door, past Germania. Almost all of them were free now. The ones who were at the door at looks of confusion, fear, happiness. There was the 'brave looking' Spain. Then there was Finland, Switzerland, Hungary, Canada, and Japan. Canada woke France, so he wouldn't make moves on anyone, even in this state.

"Okay," Canada whispered to everyone, "Not everyone captured is here. There are still in captivity, locked up. It's just a lot better than this. This isn't the first time I've slipped out of my chains. In fact, over the past few nights, I've been all over the mansion. I know every nook and cranny in this place. Anyways, we need to take a vote. Should we escape tonight?"

"We don't have a plan, therefore I think we should make a plan and escape tomorrow," Hungary told Canada. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we will make a plan. You need to listen to Finland, Japan, Hungary, and I. We are your leaders. Your chains are much loosened, so we can just slip out tomorrow. But don't let anyone know that they are loose."

"What will we do about the stolen keys? Germania will notice that they are gone," asked Spain.

"Is anyone here skillful at making copies?" Canada asked the group.

Switzerland considered this, and whispered to the group, "I can make an exact copy of the key. How many copies do we need?"

"I think each of us should have one. And a spare, just in case," Hungary replied.

"Okay, I'll make them out of the stone here. So there's 7 of us here. Plus a spare. Should we have any for the ones in captive?" Switzerland asked Canada.

"I don't see any real need for them to have one, but why not? And I'll keep the spare in my boot. So you'll need to make 11 copies," Canada answered. He thought of his boot, and the weapons he had on his person. Would the elders notice that weapons were missing? There were hundreds on the wall, he doubted that they would notice.

"Well, there's plenty of stone here, but how will he make them?" Hungary asked.

Canada gestured to the wall. Then he whispered for everyone to select 2 weapons, but not from the same place. The weapons that they took couldn't be noticed, otherwise their plan would be ruined. He then gave one of the keys to Switzerland so that he could make copies.

While Switzerland worked, and he worked fast, they all quietly discussed a plan. They were gathered in the far corner so that Germania couldn't hear, and had even sent someone toward his area so that when they started speaking, they could make sure that the sound didn't travel that far. Once it was confirmed that their volume was okay, that's when they officially started making the plan.

A few hours later, the keys were made and passed out. Canada had one in each boot, his and the spare, and the ones for the nations upstairs were stuffed in different pockets. They original key was returned to its ring, and Hungary put it back on Germania's loop and sewed it quickly and with skill. The nations slipped into their chains, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So I haven't really done anything that's happening in the outside world, besides stuff with states and territories of Canada and America. I apologize.**

* * *

America concluded another world meeting. The second one, and a lot of nations hadn't showed up this time. The first one, Canada, France, and The Axis didn't show up. Everyone had figured that the Axis was doing something else together, that Canada was just invisible, and the France was probably in bed with a girl. But it was really suspicious when the same, and a lot more didn't show up to this meeting. Now Canada, France, the Axis, Spain, Romano, Switzerland, Finland, _and_ Hungary weren't there!

Canada hadn't been answering his phone. Sweden knew nothing about Finland's dissapearance and same with Austria about Hungary. Prussia said he couldn't contact Germany, and China couldn't contact Japan. Both Italy brothers were gone, and so was Spain. Prussia couldn't contact him either, and both he and England hadn't heard anything from France. Liechtenstein said she was real worried about Switzerland, and that she hadn't heard from him either.

But every nation was sure that they were fine. Every nation except Prussia and America. America, being the Hero, wanted to send out search parties. After the meeting, Prussia told him there wasn't any need to send out search parties.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Prussia replied, "I think I know what happened to them."

Prussia then filled America in on recent harassments from desceased nations, and how they threatened to hurt people that he loved or cared about, and then the innocent as well. He told America that he didn't believe them, but most of the missing nations were connected with him in some way.

France+Spain+Prussia=Bad Touch Trio

Spain was connected to Romano, who was connected to Italy, who was connected to the Axis.

Prussia was also good friends with Canada, and a little more with Hungary.

Only Switzerland and Finland were unrelated.

"But before we go out searching, give it a few days. It could just be a coincidence. Really, America, don't do anything stupid."

"I promise dude, I won't. And since when have I done anything stupid?" America assured Prussia, giving him his signature grin.

Prussia gave him a pat on the back and walked out, shaking his head.

America knew he wouldn't let this thing go. Sure, the whole thing mattered to Prussia, but America was closer to Canada than anyone would think. They were twins! He was surprised he hadn't been captured, since he would have relations with Canada. How could he get more people to help him take action? Maybe more people would notice if _he_ was gone...

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I finally got around to writing something in the outside world! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im making more progress with that writers block! :) I'll be putting up more chapters soon, so keep your eyes open for them!**_  
_

* * *

_Where are you Mattie, when I need you most?_

Canada jolted awake. He had only been asleep for a few hours, and he could tell it was almost dawn. He thought about what he was dreaming of. That line. America had said it. Canada had remembered it just a few nights earlier as well. He knew it wasn't America communicating to him now, but previously, and that he was remembering it now because he wanted Alfred by his side so badly now.

America had said that line to him so many years ago, during his own civil war. He needed Canada to step in and help him, because he had helped Canada. But Canada wouldn't send help, he wouldn't interfere. And now whenever they fought, Alfred always brought it up. How he had helped Canada, but Canada didn't return the favor. Canada felt so guilty about it. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He rested his eyes, and just when he was almost asleep, Rome had bounded down the stairs.

Germania was still asleep, and Rome had started to shake him and yell at him for sleeping on duty. But he glanced at the nations in captive, and saw that everything was still okay. He began shouting at the nations,

"So yesterday I told you that we have a plan for you. I think I'll tell you today, but we probably won't start until tomorrow. You all look so tired, it woudn't be as fun. I'll let Pangaea take over now!" Rome declared.

Pangaea continued where Rome left off, "So the plan. You all, you're immortal. You have your capitals. This makes it all the more fun. We want you all to fight. With these weapons," Pangaea paused to gesture to the weapons covering the wall. "You will fight. To the 'death'. Death meaning, until you can't move on your own. Until you are just mounds of blood and guts."

"Immortality goes so far. You might manage tearing the heart out of your opponents, but even then, they still have to live. There 'soul' stays there, while their body convulses. Unbearable pain, that you still have to bear. Even then, all that physical pain will never amount to what we felt when we 'died'," Pangaea turned to the others who were really no longer nations.

"Does it hurt as much as getting your capital burned down?" Canada asked. Memories filled his concience, from when he and Alfred, they burned eachothers capitals down. It was so painful...

"It's like that. Times 10. Times 100. But it's not just your heart, your capital thats burning. It's your whole being. You lose everything you are. Your culture, your history, your future, it's so painful. Like your whole body burning, yet nothing physical has happened to you. It's all on the inside, deep within the soul. It burns, destroys, sucks up your entire being," Pangaea replied, "But for me, it was worse. I was literatly being torn apart too. I didn't notice it at first, because it was happening slowly."

Pangaea took of his shirt, and the nations gaped. Scars and stitches covered his body, and a lot of the skin was deformed and discolored.

"I'm still separating, and I'm still immortal, since you all still live. I deal with the pain I described _every moment of my life_. It always has, and always will exist for me," Pangaea said as he put his shirt back on. A little bit of an awkward silence occured after, so Rome decided to speak up.

"Well, I'll go get the women. You all are probably so tired because you haven't eaten in a few days," he said as he turned and ran up the stairs of the cellar. Soon, he came back, with Ancient Greece, Native America, and Atlantis. They were generous about the food, and the portions given to the captive nations, and they all enjoyed a delicous home cooked meal. Not exactly standard for prisoners, huh?

* * *

Germany paced the room, Italy quick at his heels. Greece had just arrived.

"I vant to make an escape plan," Germany said quietly to the others. Their living quarters were wonderful, the food delicious, but none of them liked it here. Sure there was cable tv, but they wanted to be back home in their own countries.

"Ve!~Go Germany! I'll come with you! You'll tell us your escape plan, and I will disappoint you by not doing exactly as you say!" Italy replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, vhatever..."

"Well, potato bastard, what are your ideas? I don't want-a to be stuck-a here with you any longer than I have-a to!" Romano said bitterly to Germany.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we just calm down and take a nap?" Greece suggested.

"Now is not the time for a nap!" Germany replied loudly. He stopped pacing and listened for footsteps. They had to be careful what they said because these walls definitely were _not_ sound proof.

"Like I said," Germany began, quieter this time, "I vant to make an escape plan. Though vwe are under lock and key, it isn't impossible to escape."

Romano shot a look of hatred towards Germany. He replied angrily, "Thanks-a Captain Obvious! Repeating what-a you said won't-a help us!"

"Ve!~Lovi, calm-a down, please? We can all work-a together! Ve!" Italy said dreamily to Romano.

Greece shook his head at the others. _They should just take a nap..._, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You thought I wouldn't capture Greece huh? Well, Ancient Greece wanted to see her son so...ya. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not a very good chapter, im having writers block AGAIN! in fact, this chapter sucks...**

* * *

Idaho had consulted everyone who happened to be at Washington's house. He told everyone about his dream, what he was sure he did to help the distrustful stranger, and asked everyone what they should do. He had to take time to answer a lot of questions, but by the end of the party, they had a plan. Tonight, they will meet up in England, going in select group trips on planes to get there, and break into the mansion. Idaho knew exactly where it was from his dreams.

"How can we be sure they won't capture us too?" Wisconsin asked.

"There will be too many of us. 50 states, and 8 provinces. Too bad the triplets can't come with...," replied Pennsylvania.

"They are way too young!," shouted Yukon, "Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Edward are only 2 years old! They would be more of a hinder than a help."

"Don't get all defensive!" Pennsylvania shouted back, "I was only kidding anyways!"

Yukon rolled his eyes. He knew he could get overly protective, but he would never admit it.

"Okay, here are the groups," California said to the others. "First, the group of the New England states, then the South, the Midwest, and the West. Alaska and Hawaii, I want you to go with the New England states. As for Canada's provinces, Yukon, Columbia, and Alberta will go with the West states group. Saskatchewan, Manitoba, and Ontario will go with the Midwest, and Quebec and Newfoundland will go with the South. Everyone got that?"

A chorus of yes followed, and the first group, the New England states, set out. About 2 hours later, the South went, and then followed the Midwest and the West in 2 hour waits.

* * *

It was 9:30pm when everyone had arrived. They all had maps, gps', etc., provided by California. They went in smaller groups slowly following Idaho. Idaho's small group consisted of Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, Utah, and himself. Idaho led his group (with the other groups following slowly) through city, and finally, they approached a hill with a huge mansion on it.

Communicating through walkie-talkies and earpieces, he and California gave instructions to the others. They eventually surrounded the building, and peeked through window.

"We need to send a group of our stealthiest to investigate, and figure out where the nations are," California told everyone. The group was selected by vote.

"Okay, it looks like Kentucky, Nebraska, Iowa, Ohio, and Quebec are going in. One person per floor," California informed everyone. "The rest of us will either guard, or investigate the property a little."

Once the select group had broken in by picking the lock on the front door, the others spaced themselves out around the mansion. All they could do now is wait for reports from the ones inside.

* * *

America had made a mastermind plan of his own. He hadn't been home for awhile, with all of the world meetings, he had been staying with England. He wasn't worried about his states, they were smart enough. America decided to go and look for the other nations, not to tell anyone about it, and not to answer calls, letters, or emails. He found it quite hard to stay off of Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr, but he managed. He wouldn't leave until he got details, so he was still safe staying with England.

He started by doing some deep internet searching, and tried to find out any details of the remote location that the captured nations might be. Eventually, a few hours later, he was too tired to do anything else. Yawning, he thought to himself, _I'm sure the nations are fine. Canada knows how to take care of himself._

* * *

**You know, my writings going to shit. This whole story is going to shit. It wasn't that good to begin with anyways...I'm not sure that I'm going to update anymore...review and tell me what you think i should do...if i don't get reviews, then i know my readers don't really care so i will stop updating this**_  
_


	12. THE END!

**Okay, here's what you've been waiting for! The end! The final chapter! YAY!**

* * *

Quebec was sneaking on the main floor. He had done his best to be silent, but even so, there were the floorboards that liked to creak. He hadn't discovered much yet, just a few locked rooms. He was just slinking around the next corner and down the corridor when he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar.

"Where are your little buddies?" Pangaea asked the frightened province.

"I-I...," Quebec stutterd.

Pangaea punched his face. "Tell me where they are!" he demanded.

"There's...there's no one else!" Quebec replied bravely. This earned him a nice kick to the gut.

"LIAR! IF YOU CARE FOR YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

* * *

**OKAY GUYS! THIS IS WHERE I WILL SPLIT IT INTO ALTERNATE ENDINGS!**

* * *

**Alternate Ending 1:**

"I told you! I came here alone!" Quebec said, not willing to get his friends in trouble.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Pangaea yelled, kicking Quebec until he went unconcious. Or at least until he pretended to be unconcious. Once Pangaea left him laying there, he quickly used his phone to text the others, telling them to escape. And escape is what they did. They ran out of there as quickly as they could.

Messages of "Abort Mission!" were sent between the states and provinces, and they made the swift trip back to the hotel they were staying in. They would have to try again tomorrow, and try and rescue Quebec.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adult nations were pulling off their own escape plan. Everyone was still gathered in the cellar, except for Canada, who was putting his invisibility to good use. He was heading to the other captured nations' room, to rescue them, so they could all leave.

He was almost there, when he tripped over something. No, make that _someone._

"Quebec!" Canada practically shouted as he saw his province lying on the ground, bloody and unconcious. (Apparently Pangaea had come around and actually knocked him out...)

Canada bent down and picked up his little province. _He must have come...t-to...rescue me!_ Canada though to himself, tears streaking down his cheecks. How could he have let himself get his own province into trouble like that? He put himself in so much danger!

"Oh, Quebec...," Canada said as he examined his child's wounds. He swiftly took bandages he has stolen and wrapped the worst wounds. He swung Quebec onto his back and began heading to the room again.

When he reached it, he snuck inside quietly. Then he began to wake the sleeping nations. They, surprisingly, recognized him as Canada and didn't freak out. Then they began the escape.

Canada told them to stay in the unlocked room until he came back and knocked on the door three times. Then they were to come out.

At the last moment, Canada handed Quebec to Germany and asked for him to take care of him, and that he would explain later. Germany did so without question.

Canada went to the basement again, and retreived the other nations, and came back to the room with the others following close behind. He rapped on the door lightly, three times.

All in all, the escape plan went successfully. Canada had retreived his phone, and made calls to other nations, who showed up quickly. By then, Quebec had woken, and informed Canada and the others about the plan that he, his siblings, and the states had made. The states and other provinces were soon gathered with all the nations.

They had the mansion surrounded. Then, they stormed. Gathering all of those disobediant, horrible and violent nations together, they executed them. Every single one. They wouldn't really die, they would just get sent back to their world, never to return again. Everyone was safe now.

**ALTERNATE ENDING 2:**

"Th-they're outside! There's some in here too!" Quebec spit out.

To be blunt (because I'm getting bored of writing this) everyone ended up getting captured. They were all executed, including all the nations that were captured. ALL of them. Capitals burned and everything. The 'bad' nations succeeded, got Prussia to join them. Then they took over the world. It was tragic. The End.

* * *

**So you choose which ending you like better. I'm guessing the first one. THE END! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS! It got so boring!**


End file.
